


Deep Blue.

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A little bit of angst, Abduction, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, merhett, merman/human relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Link stumbles across a mythical creature.





	Deep Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Merman fic that nobody asked for XD

Link had a problem. He was in the same routine everyday, he would wake up, go to work, go home, eat, watch telly and then go to bed. Even on weekends he wouldn't do anything, just sit around and do a weekly shop for essentials.

He sat at work in the small office and sighed. He had to start getting out or something. He looked at the clock and smiled at the time. He could finally leave the crappy office for the day, it was such a nice day and he hated being stuck in the stuffy office. The lighting had been dim and made him feel even worse about his life.

He walked out and noticed the sun still high in the sky. Maybe he should go for a walk tonight. He smiled and got in his clean car to drive back to his flat. It didn't take long to get home and he got takeaway so that he didn't take too long eating as well as not having anything to really clean up. This also meant that he had more time outside for his walk.

California wasn't the place to go out late at night or so he often thought, he had always been a cautious person. He put on some shorts and a loose t-shirt, he was comfortable in the clothes he hardly wore, he would usually just put sweatpants on when he got home.

He walked out of his house and felt anxious at the change of surrounding. He sighed and shook his head before walking down to the beach. It was quiet so he relaxed a little. He took his shoes off and walked down the beach to the water. It was so clear.

He smiled and walked in the shallow water, it was nice on his warm skin, it had been an incredibly hot summers day. He relaxed some more and smiled to himself. This was good, this was helping clear his mind, he began to think of different things to do. He began to softly speak to himself "This is perfect.".

He smiled and thought to himself, he needed a new job, a new life. He needed some one to spend it with. He sighed at his loneliness. He hadn't been in a relationship for a long time after he was dumped by a tall blonde woman after being with a man, who had also left him but he moved on quickly from him.

She had left him for being boring and never wanting to see her or do anything out of routine. He sighed at the memory of her, he still loved her. He felt himself tear up but shook it away.

His partner before that also left him for similar reasons, he wasn't adventurous enough for either of them. But that's who he was. He can't change that. He sighed, he really did miss being with someone, he felt so lonely.

Maybe he should move back in with his mom in North Carolina. He laughed at the stupid idea. She wouldn't want him to not have a life because of her and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get into a relationship if he was living with his mom. He missed her though, she was miles away.

He sighed and stopped to look into the water. It was so calming, he was starting to feel better all together so he continued walking thinking of new ideas and plans.

He wanted a new job, he could always go back to university or even do an online course, maybe a lawyer or a teacher, he had always wanted to do something like that, to help others.

He needed a new home, some place bigger than a tiny flat only really big enough for one person, if he did meet someone they would barely have enough space to sit comfortably.

He was lost in thought but was shook out of it when he felt a metallic object touch his foot.

He stopped in his track and swallowed loudly. His mind often got the better of him, especially in situations where he was anxious anyway, what if he had stepped on something, like a needle, what if it bled. He started to panic a little but didn't dare look down, as the sight of blood would make him faint, and he didn't want that either not when it was starting to get dark. He knew at the most he had an hour before he felt unsafe and fainting wouldn't be good.

He took a deep breath and looked down to see a beautiful string necklace with an emerald at the end. He smiled and let out a forced laugh from relief. He bent down and carefully picked it up, staring as the main stone shone in the light.

As he grabbed it he once again froze at the sudden hand tightly wrapped around his wrist. He swallowed loudly but kept his gaze down. A voice made him jump from the lowness "Drop it.". Link nodded and released his grip. The hand didn't let go though.

He saw another hand move to the necklace. He saw his opportunity to escape so jumped back, he knew whatever was holding his wrist would focus more on the necklace, so he yanked his gripped hand with him. He grunted as he fell onto his butt. He tried to move away backwards as fast as he could but the hand soon grabbed his ankle, he couldn't see who or what was now dragging him, as his glasses were falling down so his vision was blurred.

His breathing was fast, he felt panic run through him as the hand kept a tight grip and began pulling him into the water. He began to fear the possibility that he was going to drown, he never had a fear before but it slowly crept over him more as the waved began to lap at his feet.

He kicked and tried to grip onto anything but it wasn't worth it, there was only sand. He felt himself become lightheaded and before his back had touched the water, which took a while because of his struggling, he had passed out.

-

Link woke up with a pounding headache. He was still on the beach but much further away in a cave than he thought he had walked. He led still trying to remember what had happened.

He shot up when he remembered the hand dragging him into the water. He curled up and hugged his knees, he was so afraid.

He jumped when he saw the same hand come out of the water and drag the rest of its body close to Link. He gasped and moved away before stuttering "Pl-please don't hu-hurt me.". The creature looked at him and moved under the water. Link felt tense and moved to the edge of the cave.

He let out a strangled sob at the lack of exits. He sat staring at a pool of water next to him and noticed that it led to the sea. His face turned white again as he tried to move but the creature was next to him within seconds, he once again grabbed Links wrist so that he couldn't move. The light green creature stared at him and whispered "Shhhh.".

Link nodded and calmed his breathing. He relaxed and felt the hand loosen its grip. The creature softly spoke "Sorry. I'm Rhett.". Link sat still and nodded, he couldn't speak, he was lost for words. He just stared.

After what felt like an hour he tried to speak and managed a weak "I'm Link. Are you a-a...." he took in a deep breath and Rhett finished his sentence "Yep, I'm a merman.".

Link swallowed loudly and nodded. Rhett watched him tentatively. He softly spoke "You can't leave though...". Link looked up and stared at the creature with a confused look before moving away slightly and almost shouting "What? You can't keep me here! Friends... Family... people will look for me.". Rhett stared as the man stuttered for words.

He sighed and looked down, he knew that Link couldn't actually escape, this cave was much further from where they met, and much further away than Link thought. Rhett spoke "You can't leave, I can't trust you.".

Link retaliated again "I have a job, I-I have a life you can't keep me here. Y-you can't imprison me here!". Rhett sighed and shrugged before lifting himself up by his arms to sit next to Link with just his tail in the water. Rhett looked round at the man.

He sighed and whispered "I'm sorry.". Link shook his head and kept his gaze away from the creature. Rhett moved closer and carefully touched the smaller mans knee, making him jump away. He softly spoke "I just can't. Your people are the reason that half of my population died." he was growing angry "If you accidentally let it out I'd be stuck in one of those fucking aquariums, doing tricks and being watched all of the time.".

Link tensed up as the merman began to get angry. He was afraid of him, how couldn't he be, the creature had dragged him into the sea. He nodded and hid his face. Rhett moved his hand to the unevenly moving back. He did feel bad but he couldn't risk it.

Rhett whispered "I've got to go out quickly. Stay here.". Link nodded and watched the creature jump into the water. He waited a couple of minutes before jumping into the water. He hated swimming but he had to get away. He swam the best he could towards the shore.

When he went up for air he looked around, he was still miles away but he didn't give up. He swam and began to feel as though he could make it.

Suddenly, a hand was dragging him back, forcing him under the water. He looked back and saw Rhett. A new fear washed over him.

It was seconds before they were back in the cave. Link was thrown on his back earning a grunt. Rhett growled "What did I say?" it wasn't really a question but Link weakly stammered "S-stay still.". Rhett narrowed his eyes.

Rhett rolled his eyes before growling "So I can't let you out of my sight. Now.". Link shrugged and curled up on the sand. Luckily it wasn't cold so he dropped off to sleep pretty quickly, he knew he couldn't argue so kept quiet. Before he fell asleep he heard loud growls "I trusted you, for nothing. You're not leaving, Link. You can't, why can't you understand that this is important.". Link stayed quiet.

Rhett stayed awake all night watching the man sleep. He would occasionally hear soft grunts or even faint words making him softly smile.

He had almost dropped off to sleep himself when he saw the smaller man jolt. He watched carefully as the man woke up, he could tell by the change in his breathing. Link stayed led down on his side facing away from Rhett. He felt guilt run through him as he heard the man softly sobbing.

He did feel guilty.

Link was woken up in the morning by a warm hand on his shoulder. He stared up and jumped slightly at the creature but soon relaxed as he remembered.

Rhett softly spoke "Are you hungry?". Link nodded. He didn't like it here but he may as well make the most of this adventure. Rhett smiled and disappeared under the water. Link thought to himself 'he's happier than yesterday'.

Rhett quickly returned with a fish and some seaweed. Link frowned but ate as much as he could without gagging, he was starving and knew that it was better than nothing. Rhett wouldn't purposefully poison him.

After they ate in silence Rhett moved away and whispered an almost silent "I'll be back in a while, please stay here.". Link nodded. The creature disappeared and Link sat quietly. He felt his eye lids getting heavy so he led down on the soft sand, at least the golden grain was comfortable.

Sleep quickly took over him, as always, and he slept. He woke up to see Rhett sat on the edge of the pool watching him, he loved how peaceful he looked when he was sound asleep. He shot up and went to run but remembered where he was. He cleared his throat and sat back against the wall. Rhett smiled, he was starting to rather like the small human.

They sat in silence for a while before Rhett spoke "We can go to your home if you need anything, or we could find a way of me living with you.".  
Link looked down and whispered "I'm never going to be able to be out of your sight am I?" Rhett shook his head and forced a weak smile.

They sat in silence for a while before Rhett looked down and began to smile, Link looked up in confusion at the bright smile. He softly spoke "We can build a hut, in here. Then you can live here, you'll have nothing to worry about out here.". Rhett's smile was beaming. Link shrugged and led facing away. Rhett placed a gentle hand on the mans shoulder and pulled him onto his back.

Link grunted and whined "Leave me alone.". Rhett let out a quiet growl before disappearing in the water. He was only gone for a half hour while Link contemplated the proposition. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. He sat up as Rhett returned.

They stared at each other. Link was lost in the emerald green eyes. Rhett broke the silence by speaking "I um went to a doctor, he gave me these, I can be human for up to an hour so we have those.".  
Link smiled and softly spoke "Maybe I could live out here.". Link suddenly realised he was falling for this creature.

Rhett smiled and grabbed his hand tightly before finding one of the pills and taking it. He moved onto land and felt his body contract. Link jumped back as he let out strangled growls and whines. He screamed as his tail split into two. The feet slowly formed making him try to grab for something to let out the pain. Link watched in mostly horror. The transformation was finally over.

Rhett led still breathing deeply, naked. His eyes were closed so Link took a quick glance over the mans body. He licked his lips but shook his head. He spoke "Have you got clothes?". Rhett nodded before getting to his feet.

He wobbled over to a small chest, that Link hadn't even noticed, before grabbing some clothes. He quickly got changed and grabbed Links hand. He spoke "We've got to be quick." Link nodded as they dived into the water. Link panicked but despite Rhett now being human he was still able to swim amazingly well.

He carried Link to shore were they then quickly made their way to his flat. Link gasped as they got in "How much longer have you got?" Rhett shrugged before frantically running into the small apartment.

He relaxed at the sight of the bath and began filling it with cold water. He was stripping as Link walked in. His breathe hitched in his throat as Rhett jumped in the water. The transformation was less painful this time, the water seemed to help sooth the pain.

His skin turned a light green and he whined as he legs fused together. He relaxed into the cool water and dryly whispered "Get your stuff, I'm gonna stay in here for a while.". Link nodded and found a suitcase that he filled with clothes and food.

He packed his phone but knew he couldn't charge it and so it was basically useless. He had soon finished packing so placed it by the front door before checking on Rhett. He was still led in the water almost asleep. Link walked closer to him and whispered "Do you want to stay here tonight?". Rhett smiled and nodded. Link returned the smile and whispered "Do you need anything?".

Rhett opened his eyes and stared at the deep blue eyes. He smiled and held out his hand whispering "Come here.". Link moved a little closer to the beautiful creature. Rhett sighed and whispered "We could always stay here.". Link smiled and held the hand. He shook his head before whispering "It's okay. I don't mind living out there. We can always come back.". Rhett smiled and rubbed the smooth hand.

He closed his eyes as Link sat against the bath. They began to talk about their lives. It was a sweet bonding moment. They spoke to each other about everything, conversation seemed to easily flow but at about ten, Link stood to find the whiskey that he knew he had, he needed a drink.

Rhett hadn't tried human alcohol before so when he sipped it he coughed making Link giggle. They sat up most of the night talking and drinking. Link soon fell asleep leaning against the tub. Rhett smiled and led on his side with an arm loosely around the small mans shoulders. He fell asleep soon after.

Link woke up and yawned. He had a headache from the night before and stood on wobbly legs. He noticed Rhett still sleeping and smiled. He really liked this creature. He sighed and washed his face. Luckily he had a shower too so he stripped down and washed himself.

As he was washing his hair, facing away, Rhett woke up. He sat up slowly and watched the man. He let out low growls as he watched. The small human was amazing, he wanted to grab the slim waist, he couldn't stop staring.

Link rinsed off and got out. Rhett stopped making noises and closed his eyes as the man found a towel to wrap around his waist. He slowly walked over to Rhett and shook his shoulder. Rhett's eyes opened. Link smiled and softly whispered "Are you ready to go?".

Rhett watched him and accidentally let out a low growl. He blushed a darker green before nodding. Link smiled and decided to tease, they had bonded a lot over the last night. He giggled and whispered "What was that?". Rhett's blush deepened and he looked away in embarrassment.

Link didn't let it go though, he moved closer and lent on the bath before whispering again "Come on Rhett. What was that?". Rhett choked out a low growl and grabbed the mans wrists. He wanted him. He sat up and grabbed Links waist after tearing the towel off.

He lifted him onto his tail and grinned. Link was taken by surprise and froze. Rhett growled again before he attacked the soft lips. Link relaxed and kissed back. He whined into the mouth as Rhett's hands moved over his body. He carefully put his hands on the green slick chest and pushed, pulling away.

He bit his lip and whispered "We can't.". He tried to get up but couldn't move out of the vice like grip. Rhett growled "Why?". It was Links turn to blush now. He swallowed loudly and whispered "Because, we are different.". Rhett nodded and let go.

Link looked at him with an apologetic look before going to get dressed. Rhett sighed. He took the pill and whined as he felt his skin turn pale. He groaned as his tail transformed into two legs. It wasn't as bad this time so he was able to get straight out of the bath and get dressed.

He only had an hour still so he grabbed Links hand and spoke "We have to go.". Link nodded as he was dragged out by the new man. They ran down to the beach and Rhett once again carried Link under the water to the cave.

It took less time on the way back. They got in and before Link could open his bag he was pushed against the wall. Rhett growled "I'm like you now.". Link whimpered and kissed the man. He rubbed his hands through the thick beard and moaned as he felt two hands come up under his shirt. Rhett knew he didn't have long left until he was turning back, so as much as he wanted to take his time, he knew he couldn't.

He sat down and patted his lap. Link fell to his knees and straddled Rhett's waist. They groaned together. Link weakly whispered "I haven't done this for a long time.". Rhett nodded before capturing his mouth again. They kissed deeply.

Rhett growled and lifted up his hips to move down his shorts. Link cleared his throat before standing and dropping his shorts and boxers. He blushed as Rhett stared at him, he licked his lips before growling "Come here.". Link sat back down and shivered.

He whined as he kissed the man and found some lube in the bag next to him. He knew that it would come in handy. He passed it to Rhett and calmed his breathing. He kissed Rhett again and lifted up enough for Rhett to tease his tight hole.

Link whined and moved his mouth down to Rhett's neck as he moved a finger carefully into Link. He shivered and held Rhett tight. He lightly nibbled Rhett's neck and smiled. Rhett soon added another making Link hold on tighter and bite harder, muffling his moans.

Link shivered as Rhett gripped his hip tighter and added a third finger. Link moaned loudly. 

Rhett felt himself needing to change back. He pulled out slowly making Link whine, he carefully pushed him away and growled "You've got to move away.". Links face dropped as he moved away. He watched as Rhett's skin turned the light green that he was use to. He whined as his legs fused back together. The scales slowly moved up the skin on his long legs.

He kept his eyes closed as he relaxed. He opened his eyes to see Link sat covering himself. Rhett softly whispered "I'm sorry.". Link shook his head and moved to hug Rhett. Rhett held him tight and whispered "Link I'm sorry.".

They held each other for a while before Link moved away. He looked down and whispered "Don't worry about it.". He smiled and kissed Rhett's cheek softly. He put his boxers on and stood to unpack as much as he could.

He found a few bits of driftwood and began to place them in a way to make some sort of bed. He placed a sheet on top before putting his blanket and pillow on. He smiled at his work before sitting on it. Rhett jumped in the water and swam closer to Link. He stayed in the water and stared sweetly.

Link had found a book in his bag and sat reading it. Rhett watched him quietly before softly whispering "Are you okay?". Link nodded but didn't stop reading. Rhett growled attracting Links attention. He lifted out of the water and sat next to Links legs. He softly spoke "It isn't that weird Link.". Link nodded his head and crossed his legs.

Rhett stared at him and rubbed his knee lightly. Link tried to move away but Rhett gripped tighter. Link sighed and looked up from his book. Rhett pulled Link closer to him and wrapped both arms around his waist. He rested his head on Links broad shoulders and whispered "I like you... a lot.". Link blushed slightly and put his hand gently on Rhett's tail.

He rubbed the scales and kind of liked the texture. Rhett smiled. Link sighed and whispered "I like you too.". Rhett looked up into the warm, deep blue eyes and smiled. Link took a deep breathe and whispered "I'm sorry. I- I want you. You'll keep me safe?". Rhett smiled warmly and kissed the small man softly on his lips.  
He whispered "Of course I will.". Link smiled and nodded before standing and shakily stripping.

Rhett placed a hand gently on Links leg before speaking "Don't worry, I've got you okay?". Link nodded before dropping his boxers. Rhett immediately let out a low growl causing a smile to cover Links face over the slightly pink blush. He carefully sat down on the edge of the pool, the water was nice on his warm skin.

Rhett jumped into the water and smiled up into the deep blue eyes. Link sat still feeling anxious. Rhett whispered "Just relax." he gently rubbed his thumb over Links thigh. He nodded and closed his eyes. Rhett smiled and grunted as he weakly stroked a slit in his tail.

He growled as his dick slowly came out of the slit. He bit his lip and licked a strike up Links manhood making him gasp. He looked down into the green eyes and smiled. Rhett softly whispered "Are you ready?". Link nodded as he was carefully lifted into the water.

He shivered but was soon warmed up by Rhett hugging him tightly. Link smiled into his shoulder and wrapped his legs around the beautiful creatures waist. Rhett was already slick so he carefully positioned his hard member and slowly pushed in, stopping every time he heard a pained sound.

Link relaxed and moaned when Rhett was fully inside of him. He gasped and smiled. Rhett carefully moved his hips whilst lowly growling. Link whimpered "I-I'm sorry.". Rhett smiled and kissed him deeply before moaning "Don't be. I- I love you, Link.". Link blushed and held on tighter as he moaned out.

Rhett lightly thrusted but mostly let Link take control, he knew this was a lot to ask. Link relaxed a little and began to grind on the slightly moving tail. He groaned deeply as he felt Rhett.

It had been so long, the slightest movement was causing Link to get closer to the edge. Rhett felt amazing.

Rhett smiled and growled deeper. He was quickly reaching the edge too. He kissed Links neck and moved down to try and kiss his chest, he loved Links chest, the soft dark hair surrounding his little nipples. Rhett held tighter as he tried to kiss lower than his collarbones.

Link weakly whimpered "Rh-Rhett, you feel amazing. I-I love you.".   
"I love you too, baby." Rhett lowly growled.

Link rocked on the tail as Rhett peppered him with kisses and grabbed Link tightly, before gently stroking. Link weakly cursed under his breath as Rhett hit the right spot repeatedly, he quickly felt a warmth spread through him as he moaned loudly.

He continued rocking but began to find it harder to hold back. He moaned out as he spilled over himself and Rhett.

He gasped and gripped onto Rhett's shoulders. He quickly thrusted in making low growling noises as he did. The soft whimpering Link was making only bought him closer to the edge. He bit the smooth neck as he released soon after. Link whimpered softly as Rhett pulled out and his come trickled out.

They held each other tight. Link looked up in to the gorgeous eyes and whispered "I love you.". Rhett smiled and blushed, hiding his face into the crook of Links neck. He nuzzled into him and smelled his sweet scent. Rhett carefully lifted Link back onto land and softly spoke "I want to ask you a question." Link nodded and stood to put his boxers on.

He sat back down causing Rhett to continue "Do you want to live in your home?". Link stared at him with his mouth dropped open.  
He cleared his throat and spoke "I do but I also.. I want to stay with you.". Rhett smiled and put his hand gently on Links cheek.

He softly whispered "I can see if they have anything to make me human longer.". Link shook his head and placed his hand on the wiry beard. He spoke "I want you to be happy, I don't mind living out here.". Rhett smiled and shook his head.

He dove under water leaving him sat on the edge. He saw Rhett swim away and felt part of his heart break. He sat back on his bed and sighed. He read his book but Rhett soon returned. He smiled at Link and spoke "They gave me this, it means that I can choose when to be which. I can live with you.".

Link smiled and shook his head. He giggled and spoke "I like you, like this. I don't want you to change." Rhett felt warmth go through him as he hugged Link tightly. Rhett smiled and almost shouted "So you'll stay here?". Link nodded and kissed Rhett deeply.

-

They had a perfect arrangement. Every time they would build the wooden cabin for Link to live in, Rhett would become human to help out. It wasn't long until it was built. Next to the bed in the bedroom was part of the pool so that Rhett could be close to Link.

Link would wake up on his bed and stare at Rhett, who was already staring at him. And sometimes Rhett would become human so that they could have a bit more of a special evening. They were happy.

One morning Link woke up to see that Rhett wasn't in his usual place. He stretched and got up to look around their little island in the cave. He got slightly concerned as he couldn't find him. He panicked so jumped into the pool in hope to find the merman but he still wasn't there.

He swam up to get air and gasped. He jumped as he felt two hands on his waist. He turned to see Rhett smiling down at him. Link laced his fingers in the dark green beard and spoke "I was worried about you. I thought you left." he lightly hit the puffed out chest. Rhett giggled and rolled his eyes before lifting the man onto the warm sand.

Link stood and whispered "Jerk.". Rhett laughed and grabbed his ankle. Link fell onto the sand and laughed. Rhett sat on the edge of the pool and pulled Link round onto his lap. He smiled and grabbed Links hands.

He gently kissed him before whispering "I know we have only known each other for five months, but in that time we have built a freaking cabin so I think that it is fitting for me to ask... Will you be my husband?". Link blushed and nodded furiously.

He hugged Rhett tightly and repeatedly kissed his cheeks. He shouted "Yes!". Rhett smiled and found the ring to give to Link. Links eyes teared up at the golden band with small crystals in the middle, it was beautiful. Rhett smiled and hugged Link before kissing him.

He moved back before carefully sliding the ring onto Links finger, it was the perfect fit. Link stared at it as tears began to fall from his deep blue eyes.

This was going to be a beautiful relationship. That night they spent watching the sun set in each others arms before making love. At the end of the night Link whispered "I love you.".  
Rhett smiled and whispered "I love you too.". They fell asleep in each others arms. It was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
